


"Adieu mon homme, où tu vas il fait trop froid"

by Dartalian (Zoroastre)



Series: Following The Rhythm of Silence [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Edit, Gift, Gift Edit, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Dartalian
Summary: Petit cadeau pour Hillbillied :3
Relationships: Andrew A. "Ack-Ack" Haldane/Edward "Hillbilly" Jones
Series: Following The Rhythm of Silence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093223
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	"Adieu mon homme, où tu vas il fait trop froid"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hillbillied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbillied/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Church of Saint Andrew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959696) by [hillbillied](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillbillied/pseuds/hillbillied). 



The idea of this fanart was clearly imposed when I saw the reference! I hope this little gift will please you Hillbillied, I'm sure I'm repeating myself, but I love your stories a lot.


End file.
